Brotherly Observations
by vaiolet90
Summary: A series of missing moments between Ron and Ginny. One for each book. How does Ron see his sister Ginny through the years? And how about the development of her love story with his best friend Harry? Sorry, I'm not good with the summary. Harry and Ginny. Ron, Hermione, Neville and other characters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I split the story into two parts because it was too long. These are some missing moments between Ron and his sister Ginny, (One for each book) who explore their relationship. Harry and Ginny and a series of other characters involved too.

 **Brotherly Observations (part 1)**

-Book One-

Ginny was crying. Crying like a spoiled child. Well actually, she was a spoiled child. Of course, at ten years old and four feet tall, she was still only a child. And that was exactly, why she was despairing. She was still too young to start Hogwarts. She was the youngest of seven children, and now that even the one closest to her age was going, she would be left all alone.

"Ginny, will you stop crying!" Ron complained. The two of them were in his bedroom, and Ron was finishing packing his trunk before his imminent departure for the school.

"It's not fair I want to come to Hogwarts with you too!"

"It's still too soon for you and you know it," Ron said patiently. If he had been in his place, he probably would have done in the same way, but at that moment, he was too nervous about starting this new experience, to keep up with her whims.

"But how will I meet Harry Potter if I stay here?"

"And what do you know about Harry Potter?" Ron asked.

"Well, I know all about him, and I know that he's beginning his first year at Hogwarts this year."

"If you say so," Ron said, not much interested, and then, as if his sister had had a sudden illumination, she said;

"You could become his friend, and introduce me to him!" Neither of them had seen George leaning against the door of the room until they heard him laugh.

"Our Ronnie Harry Potter's friend, now that's just beautiful, Ginny!" he said, holding his belly from laughing too much.

"What do you want?" Ron asked irritably.

"Mum says it's time to go," he said, still laughing, then turning to go back downstairs Ron heard him say, in a perfect imitation of his voice.

"I'm Ron Weasley, founder of the empty gourd club, only participating member Percy Weasley, but, more importantly, I am the best friend of the famous Harry Potter."

"Don't be angry with our brother. He's just an idiot," Ron said to Ginny.

"Oh, I know. Besides, I'm not angry. I'm not the empty gourd; you are." his sister replied, with a sly smile on her face. Ron shook his head. She might be a crybaby, but if she was going to have to give him an answer, she wasn't going to keep him waiting. "Ron?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Ginny."

"Will you write me, don't you?" He could not help but smile at the sister concern.

"Of course, I'll write to you." Ginny hugged him before leaving the room. A part of him has still cursed himself for having written her only three miserable letters.

* * *

-Book Two -

Percy said she was sick; that she had been acting strangely in these last few days, not as she normally did. Ron hadn't ever noticed it, but now that he watched her carefully, she looked tired. She stayed sitting alone, watching the fireplace in the common room, completely helpless. Why was she sitting alone? It was her first year. Hadn't she made any friends? He recalled that at the beginning of the year, he had seen her walking through the halls at school with Colin Creevey, the blond boy who was always snapping photos of everybody, but since someone had petrified him, he hadn't seen her talking to anyone else.

Concerned, Ron sat down in the empty chair next to her.

"Hi, Ginny."

"Ron," she replied, but her mind was clearly on other things. "Has something happened?"

"No. I just wanted to have a chat with you." That answer seemed to awaken Ginny from her thoughts.

"A chat, right. After you've ignored me through the whole beginning of the year. Now you want to have a chat?"

"Hey, this is not true. I hadn't ignored you," He protested, but with little conviction.

"Come on Ron, at least, don't lie to me. You've been talking to Percy, haven't you?" she asked.

"Percy's just worried about you," Ron said. "And now that I look at you more closely, I am, too."

"Well, thanks for the concern, brother, but as I already said to Percy, it's all right," Ginny replied. Ron started to say something when Harry came up.

"There you are Ron! Hermione wants us to meet her in the library," said Harry. "Hello Ginny," he added when he noticed the redhead. She went the same colour as her hair, then stammered something unintelligible and ran off to the girls' dormitory.

"Do you think your sister will ever stop running away in my presence?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged in response. Perhaps Percy was exaggerating, as usual. This time, Ginny seemed the same as usual.

* * *

-Book Three-

There she was, Ginny, standing at the entrance to the Charms classroom surrounded by her friends. Ron had promised himself again that, after what had happened last year, he would make an effort to be closer to her, but still now he didn't know who her friends were. He recognised Colin Canon and Jimmy Peakes, but he had no idea who was that girl with the round face and a long braid, who was talking to her. Not to mention that strange blonde girl with those bizarre earrings, lost in thought, who didn't even seem to be paying attention to what they were saying. From her uniform, he saw that the girl was a Ravenclaw. How long had her sister had a Ravenclaw friend?

He wanted to find out more, but he was late for Herbology and Hermione, standing next to him, was trembling to go, so he went past her and just nodded a greeting with his head. His sister turned to answer him, but at the sight of Harry, behind him, turned her embarrassed look. Ron moved on, with a smile on his lips. Well… At least, he knew one thing, she still hadn't got over her crush on Harry.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's nothing important."

"Do you two want to get a move on!" yelled Hermione, already at the end of the corridor. Walking faster, he and Harry tried to catch up with her.

* * *

\- Book Four-

Ron wandered thoughtfully through the castle. The news that Ginny was going to the Yule Ball with Neville had surprised him. When had he invited her? And since when was her sister interested in boys? She was only 12. No, wait: 13 and a half. Just then, Neville passed him.

"Hey… hang on Neville," he stopped him, taking his arm. Neville turned and looked at him.

"What's up?" he asked gently.

"I hear you've decided to go to the Yule Ball with my sister," he said bluntly. Neville laughed at those words.

"There's nothing to laugh at!" Ron snapped irritably.

"Sorry, it's just that Ginny warned me that once you found out about it, I would have to expect a little speech from you." That made Ron turn red around the ears.

"So Ginny told you that? And did she also tell you what I approve or don't approve of you doing with her?"

"No, but you can do it right now. And while you're at it why don't you tell Michael or Terry too?"

"And who are they?" Ron asked, not understanding who Neville was referring to.

"Just the other two guys who wanted to take her to the dance. But don't worry, Ginny declined the offer because, as my GOOD FRIEND, she felt sorry for me because I didn't have anybody to take," Neville smiled triumphantly at Ron's downcast expression. "Can I go now, or do you have something else to say to me?" Ron shook his head, still unable to utter a word, so Neville turned and continued on his way. If he was just surprised, before talking to Neville, now he was very shocked.

That night Ron sat in the common room and watched Ginny. It was the first time he had noticed that his sister could almost be described as pretty. She had got taller, at least, five feet four and she was looking much more feminine. Was that what the boys could see in her? Ginny was chatting with the reddish-brown girl with the braid, who he understood was called Demelza. The two were talking about Quidditch. Ron wondered if Ginny had learned to fly on a broom and if she was any good. Certainly he had never taught her. Maybe Fred and George had.

Suddenly his sister turned to him and despite the presence of Harry at his side, did not look away, giving them both a big smile. Of all the new things he had learned about Ginny today, this was certainly the most stunning. His sister was no longer embarrassed in the presence of Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here the second part of my story. Books from 5 to 7. In this last part, there is even a little bit of the couple Ron and Hermione (in addition to the Harry and Ginny.) I hope you like it. Any review is welcome.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Brotherly Observations (part 2)**

-Book Five-

A boyfriend. Ginny, his sweet... well maybe not so much sweet, but still little sister had a boyfriend. But didn't she like Harry? When had she stopped to like him? And Hermione had mentioned it to him, as if nothing, in particular, had happened. Like it was a big deal. How could Hermione fail to realise how serious it was? His sister was too young to have a boyfriend. And who the hell was this Michael? Unable to sleep, Ron went down to the common room, collapsing on one of the armchairs placed near the fire. He hadn't been there for five minutes when he heard noises from beyond the portrait hole. He barely had time to turn around when he saw Ginny emerge from the passage. What was she doing still up and about so late? He called out to her.

"Ginny." His sister, who hadn't noticed him, jumped on hearing her name.

"Ron, you scared me! What are you doing still awake?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question. Where have you been so late, if you don't mind me asking?"

"None of your business." She answered. In the follower years, he'll hear this phrase from her so many times to lose the count.

"You were hanging out with that guy, weren't you?" he said accusingly.

"That guy is called Michael, and it's only eleven. It's not so much late."

"And what if Filch had caught you? Sometimes you behave like someone really irresponsible," he exclaimed. Ginny laughed ironically at his words.

"Oh, don't worry Ron! I and that guy, as you call him, were in a well-hidden and secluded place. Good night." And without waiting for an answer, she headed off to the girls' dormitory. Ron roared off in chase, but when he tried to go up the first steps to get the girls' dormitory, they changed into a slide, so he fell. Bloody hell! He had forgotten that little detail.

Ginny, already at the top of the stairs, turned to look back at him one last time. "Goodnight Ron," she repeated. "And you go to sleep too; it's late!" she added before she disappeared.

"Hey, Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, coming out of the boys' dormitory - probably woken by too much noise.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep," replied Ron, following Harry upstairs. Then before he fell asleep again he asked:

"Harry?"

"Yes?" replied Harry in a sleepy voice.

"But don't you really like Ginny?" Of course, he knew that Harry was interested in Cho, but Ron wasn't sure she was the right girl for him, and not only because she was a Tornados fan.

"This is a strange question to ask, Ron," he said, now wide awake. "Why do you ask me that?"

"Just so I know."

"Go back to sleep, Ron," Harry said, turning around in bed. He hadn't answered him; what did that mean? It would be nice if Harry was interested in his sister, sure, as he wouldn't have to worry too much about her. If she was with Harry, everything would be easier. He had no idea how much he was wrong.

* * *

-Book Six-

It was almost midnight, and the two of them hadn't returned. This was the third night in a row that they had crept out of the common room, and Ron was growing impatient. Moreover, he had a distinct feeling that they weren't doing it just so they could be alone together, but because they took some kind of pleasure in leaving him alone with Hermione. He wouldn't have minded about that if it wasn't that more often than not, for one reason or another, they found themselves spending the evenings squabbling. Hermione was sitting in the chair beside him. She seemed to notice that Ron was worried about something and shook her head resignedly.

"Ron, calm down. You'll see; they'll be coming back right now."

"How can I calm down, when my best friend is going around at night, messing around with my poor little sister!" After all, with an invisibility cloak, those two would also have to stay out all night if they wanted.

"Messing around? But what on earth are you talking about? They have been together for more than three weeks now, they are not messing around." Ron mumbled something she did not understand. "And please don't call Ginny your poor little sister. Let me remember that in August she'll be 16 years old."

"I thought Harry was different from all the other guys, but he's just the same."

"He's probably got it from you 'Won-Won'," said Hermione, teasing him.

"Stop it. It's not funny," he barked.

"Oh yes, it is! And the only thing you should be worrying about is that Harry's distracting her from the OWLs." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Of course! He is violating her innocence, and you can not think about anything but her exams."

"Ehm, are we talking about the same Harry and Ginny? Because it is much more likely the opposite, considering the little experience of our friend with girls. And her exams are important." He was about to reply when two figures emerged from the portrait hole. Harry and Ginny hand in hand had just returned to the common room. His best friend was whispering something in Ginny's ear, and she was smiling. Both seemed full of happiness, but Ron did not care at the time.

"Here you are at last! Do you think this is a good time to come back?" Ron asked the couple. How had it come to this point? Suddenly Ron missed the good old days when Ginny was too embarrassed even to stay in the same room together with Harry.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Ron, but don't worry. The next time we're going out late, we'll notify you by owl." At that response, Harry and Hermione laughed amused. Ginny had become much more like Fred and George than Ron wanted to admit. Furious, he headed for the boys' dormitory, urging Harry, through a murderous look, to do the same. The latter resigned decided to follow him, but not before he had turned to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Ginny. Hermione." He said, saluting both girls.

"You and I need to talk." It was the only thing that Ron said, before going upstairs.

* * *

-Book Seven-

Ginny was crying. He had seen her do it so many times as a child. Like the time when she complained about not being able to go to Hogwarts yet, or when Charlie had told her some very frightening stories about dragons, or when Fred and George had hidden a death garden gnome under the covers of her bed. And now, after all, this time when he hadn't seen her doing it, here she was, crying again. She was weeping for the death of Fred, for Tonks, Lupin, for her friend, Colin, but although she was crying, Ron couldn't help thinking that his sister had grown up. Now he could no longer deny the obvious. The spoiled child no longer existed.

When she saw the three of them coming back into the Great Hall, his sister came to meet them. Accelerating, she walked toward Harry, who opened his arms to hold her, rocking her gently.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too," Harry replied, holding her even closer and moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Ginny, I want you to know that ..." but she silenced him, stopping him from continuing.

"Harry, please just let me enjoy this moment for a little more." He nodded, placing his lips against Ginny's in a brief kiss that said it all.

"Let's go," Ron said, taking Hermione's hand and dragging her towards the rest of his family. "Let's leave them alone." Hermione looked surprised but smiled. Ron loved that smile.

"Finally! So you've understood that Ginny has grown up."

"Yeah well, it took me a while, but in the end, I understood it." Giving one last peek behind him, he saw the two go hand in hand, making their way out of the Great Hall but he did not care. It was right that Harry and Ginny were having their moment of intimacy. There would be time later on to say something nice to his sister and to make a new kind of speech to Harry about what he could and couldn't do with her.

"You're already thinking about the new speech that you have to do to Harry, don't you?" Hermione asked. Ron couldn't help but smile. She knew him so well.

"Maybe, but trust me, I'll do it for him. It's much better for Harry that I'll be the one who talks to him and not one of my other brothers. Especially Charlie," he answered. Hermione sighed muttering something that sounds like; "Poor Harry."


End file.
